


［夏日限定气泡］

by Puppybaek_614



Category: Puppybaek
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppybaek_614/pseuds/Puppybaek_614
Kudos: 4





	［夏日限定气泡］

夏天——气泡水碰撞时的冰凉令人发热的头脑也冷静三分，她穿着白衬衫的模样清纯可人，夏天的到来让她换上裙子，本是规矩的过膝裙被她把裙头提到腰上，露出大半截白皙的大腿。  
面前的人虔诚的吻着她的唇，手却不安分的向下伸撩进她过短的裙子。  
“喂——”吴映洁气喘吁吁的推开他，“想死吗在这儿？”  
白敬亭意识她看看周围，是个美术生的教室，美术生开学时就开始外出集训，教室空旷的被蒙上了一层灰，正值中午，整层楼的人早已走空，他们有将近两个小时的时间——做一些高中生不该做的坏事儿。  
接下来的事顺理成章，吴映洁本就对他千依百顺，那抵得住他在颈间来回煽情又温柔的摩擦撒娇。  
十八岁的少年肌肉也恰到好处，一米八多的个子轻而易举的将她圈入怀中，低下头细细与她拥吻，接着脱下衣服垫在桌上，把她带上去双腿岔开，站在双腿中间，将她本就短的裙子上拉露出底裤。  
“唔…痒…”他带着温热的手指探入那处，光是揉捏就能让她轻颤不已，那人穿着合身的校服，探着上身与她接吻，把她舌尖细细含住拨弄，指尖是她黏腻的体液，以往外头那些爬着窗脸上泛着红晕的小姑娘见了他这幅模样指不定吓得得叫多大声。白敬亭缓缓抽动  
手指，磨人又难耐，“喂…”吴映洁皮鞋尖轻轻踢了踢他小腿，“快点唔…”  
一只腿上挂着只褪了一半的底裤，是上个星期他买的棉质内裤，糖果色粉嫩的令人食指大开，白敬亭靠近她，用手搂了搂她的腰让她贴近自己，吴映洁耐不住的往后倒双手跟着撑在书桌上，接着他的手就拉下了自己的裤子拉链。  
金属拉链微小的声音在此时空旷的教室里放到无限大，传进她耳蜗里也落在她心上，不由得吞咽了一口，被上头还在动作的白敬亭瞧见，在她脖颈间落下一个吻，接着扶着她的腰，抵着她早已泛滥的那处挺身而入。  
“唔…”她捂着嘴生怕叫出声，尽管教室空无一人，但眼前悬挂的风扇依旧提醒她，这里不是家里而是教室，身上的人看出她的不适，微微扶起她的上身，与她交换了一个带着热气的吻。  
夏天的正午实在太热了，他背上布满了细汗，湿漉却不令人讨厌，两人相拥着也闷出热汗，白敬亭搂着她顶弄，空出一只手轻轻划了下她被晕出红晕的脸，“你好乖啊，你”  
趁着还有余力，吴映洁踹了一脚他的大腿“…闭嘴吧你”  
“唔…看来你还挺有力气的”他伸手探进她宽松的衬衫，轻松解开内衣扣，然后附上俏生生的白嫩，十八岁的女孩子发育姣好而敏感，白敬亭一碰就能让身底下捂住嘴的人发出急促又甜腻的轻喘。  
在顶弄之中狂风暴雨，吴映洁从鼻中轻哼出来的声音，温柔又娇嫩，手也被他拿下随之将娇吟咽进口中。  
高潮来的快而凶猛，从脊椎骨漫上酥麻到心尖，恍惚之中听见有人叫她，接着亲昵的亲吻她的耳垂，回过神发现白敬亭早已套上衬衫准备扣扣子，她也被穿戴整齐好，“啊…你后背脏了.”白敬亭不以为意的扣上扣子，拉她下桌，替她理了理裙摆，“下次看到你再拉这么高，见一次操一次.”  
草莓味儿的气泡水在商店里摆放整齐，冰凉的汽水遇上盛夏结成小水珠在玻璃瓶外缓缓流下。  
吴映洁提着还在滴水的汽水，走的小心翼翼生怕别人瞧出她腿间密密麻麻的吻痕。而白敬亭穿着后面黑一块灰一块的校服，碰上认识的人问。  
他会回答，“啊…刚刚去运动了一下”  
—碳酸气泡在玻璃瓶里晃荡.  
来势汹汹的夏天臣服于冰块之中，少女散开的马尾辫和他脖颈间的吻痕都是这个夏天的秘密. 


End file.
